


The Open Road

by paynesgrey



Series: Turn and Face the Strange [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: The Doctor has a surprise for Clara.





	The Open Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "traffic" challenge at who-contest on Livejournal.

Clara waited for the Doctor to return to the console room the moment they touched down at a new destination. He forbade her to look at the destination on the screens until he returned because it was a surprise. He winked at her and left, and Clara bounced on her impatient heels for him to come back.

When he did, he had wheeled out the motorbike that they had used together on one of their first adventures. She grinned ear to ear as he brought it close to the door, giving her a wide smile himself, and once parked, he handed her a helmet.

“So we’re going for a ride then?” she asked, even more curious to where and when they had landed.

“Onto the open highway, a planet with the most advanced and connected transportation infrastructure. It’s about…” He paused and looked at one of the screens, bringing it toward him. He grinned again. “Dual-sunset… even better for riding. And because of the superstitions of most of the planet’s inhabitants, little to no traffic at this time. We are free to ride.”

Clara whooped in glee. She put on the helmet as the Doctor wore his sonic sunglasses. She watched him and turned her attention to the bike, feeling memories rise within her mind. The last time she rode this bike with the Doctor, he had been in his younger form. She remembered how much she desired him the moment they sat on the bike and she wrapped her arms around his lean waist. She had rested her head on his back for a moment before he raced them away.

The Doctor made a motion to sit on the bike, beckoning her toward him. He shifted his coat jacket, and put on his own helmet.

“Ah, ah!” Clara said, pulling at his arm. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Ah, I’m going to drive this bike. Hope on and grab hold,” he ordered.

Clara shook her head. “I don’t think so, Mister. This is my surprise, so I get to drive.”

“Clara, are you sure you can…”

She stopped him. “You know I’ve driven this bike loads of times, and really, Doctor you could come here at any time if you wanted. This is my first ride here.”

The Doctor huffed. “Well, I suppose.” Reluctantly, he stepped back off the bike and let her take the front. She grinned widely as she wrapped her hands around the handles. When he settled against her, Clara leaned back into him. She looked over her shoulder.

“Ready?” she asked, and she could feel his breath on her ear.

“I was ready a millenia ago,” he said. She chortled.

Clara held up her one hand and snapped her fingers. The TARDIS opened her doors. The road was just outside that door. She turned on the bike and revved it before moving out of the TARDIS. She turned slightly and took notice of the scenery in front of her. She turned, and she maneuvered the bike onto the open road.

Two large red suns shimmered and melted into the horizon in front of them. The Doctor had been right; they were the only ones on the road.

She revved the bike again, delighting in the Doctor’s secure grip around her torso, and then she floored it. The Doctor laughed with delight in her ear.

And she rode far and fast, never wanting to stop.

END


End file.
